Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of bearing assemblies and, more particularly, to a seal assembly for a bearing assembly.
Bearings are used in a wide range of application to reduce frictional effects that may occur between two components moving one relative to another. For example, escalators employ a number of bearings to reduce friction that may be generated between rollers and rails as escalator steps travel between floors. Escalators have been used for years to transport people from one level to another in numerous applications. Conventionally, escalators include a plurality of steps that are moved along rails that extend from a first end positioned at a first level or floor and a second end positioned at a second level or floor. The steps include rollers that travel along the rails. The steps are configured to nest one against the other at each of the first and second ends to provide a smooth transition to the first and second floors. Typically, escalators are employed in office buildings, shopping centers, museums, as well as numerous other indoor installations. Escalators are also employed in outdoor locations such as at train stations, metro/subway stations, stadiums and the like. Outdoor installations expose the rollers and associated roller assemblies to foreign objects such as water, dust, other debris and the like. As such, the rollers are provided with seals that are configures to damage to bearings, shafts and the like from foreign objects.